Persona: Extended Arcana's!
by Kasumi.Chinatsu.The.PeaceKeepr
Summary: There are a few thing I want to get clear. Time loops are my area of screw up. How ever, Minako is still alive as her brother. but Minako dies and her inner shadow has escaped and is now wrecking the world. Make it even more interesting, her daughter's have her abily to switch out there persona, But Nyx has other plans in mind for the girls...And their love life. Lemon warning.


(Sorry, I have been very busy, couldn't find something to get inspired with for my lemon...here a story!)

Persona : Next Generation

**Chapter one: Minako and Shinjiro's children.**

" Push Mina…" Shinjiro was now in his 20's and he and Minako had just gotten married along with her brother Minato and his wife Fuuka. But his wife was giving birth to twins… And he sitting there silently, holding his lovers pale hand as she withered in pain. " Let's see those cuties Mina-Tan!" Junpei smiled as he assisted the birth of his best friends children and his wife Asami Aoiki , the doctor preforming the birth, Junpei's became a nurse….Odd yes but it was how their love bloomed. " One little Girl…" Asami handed the child to Junpei and he took the child to get it cleaned up. "And another cute little girl…" Asami purred as she went to assit her husband.

"Two little girl Shinji…What should we name them?" Minako smiled weakly. "I dunno, that's up to you…." Shinjiro glanced at her. " I'll name one…. And you name the other one." She laughed weakly as he dipped in for a quick kiss. "No.. No Bad senpai. You can't play doctor with her being like this." Junpei and Asami both came in carrying their twin little girls. " You shouldn't be talking Junpei… How do you think we got Chidori?" Asami played it off as a laugh. "It was thanks only to Tsukuyomi that we didn't get caught." Junpei laughed again as he handed one of the girls to Minako and the other to Shinjiro. " I want to call her Ikura …." Shinjiro smiled as he exaimed the child carefully. " Ikura? Didn't we have that for dinner last night?" Minako giggled as she looked at hers. "Hmm… Nanami. Beautiful seven sea's…." She said slightly as she closed here eyes briefly and un willingly, as if so one was pulling her in.

Her surrondings were black…And yet their multiple stars were scattered like stars and a huge moon was in front of her. " Long time no see Minako." A famillar voice made her turn around quickly to see those famillar blue eyes full of the same pain she and her broher carried for ten years. "Ryo..Ryoji…Why am I here? Where are we?" Minako turned around again, noticing the stark white dress and her hair fell to her shoulders. " When you sealed Nyx away… I had managed to keep you alive for a little while longer while you were in a coma on your graduation day. I am very sut I sorry that …. I am so selfish. But your daughters on the other hand…When they turn 15. The dark hour….will return once more. And sadly…You will be returning to this place once your children are at the age of 3… And you be bound here until your power avatar has been created… " Ryoji had stopped , glancing at her to see if she understood. " Ryoji, how? I thought when my friends and I defeated Nyx the dark hour would fade away?" Minalo leered at him. " Come now. The Dark hour is eternal it can't never be gone, it just sleeps and it seems I am not in charge here… Please Minako I know this is very sudden but you must agree to the terms of your recantation… It is the only way you can watch over your daughters… I am not that selfish." Ryoji waved his hand and a portal formed, displaying what the would look like. "Naturally your daughters will carry your will power… But am afraid fate has twisted thing up secretly…" Ryoji showed her. " I see… And three years you will be coming for me.. Is that right? What do-" Minako was interrupted. " You must pour some of blood into the vile… I will give to Margaret and she will create your power avatar and bring it here once your Daughters have reached the age of 10… And you will restart anew.. But I'll be with you of course… After all I have watched you for all these years…" Ryoji smiled sadly. " I will I have Orpheus? Or will my Arcana change?" Minako asked…. " You know that all to well. I mean you have a interesting life ahead of you now…Now I'll see you soon my dearest." Ryoji smiled sadly, looking at her mournfully. And Minako was sucked away.

"Mina-tan? Hey you ok?" Junpei asked his best friend who was also his Best woman as he put it the wedding between him and Asami. " Sorry, I guess I dozed off… Where…" She looked and saw Shinjiro with Impassive and worried eyes. " I hope our kids don't take after you… So many referrals…." Shinjiro sighed as he rubbed his fore-head. Minako grinned innocently as they got ready to take the children home, but She was still focuased on what Ryoji had told her.

(Year One.)

" Tell ya what here Shin, I'll let you keep the restraint since you got three beautiful girls to take care off… And knowing you since your so instance on it pay me on Saturdays. Ok? I've known the family long enough." The businessman waved Shinjiro and his family off as He and Minako began setting up their new house slash restaurant. " Hey Mina… You Ok?" Shinjiro asked his lover as he took the heavy package and placed on his head, baffling his wife. "You know I am going to get all leader like on you again.. That's not good for your health." Minako looked at him. "Is it something that annoys you Leader San? Or did you forget I was your Senpai?" He teased her. "Beside didn't I tell you that's how I fight in the first place?" He grinned. "Oh please, should I go pull out my costume~ and wear that around the restraint?" She grinned at him impishly. " Don't think I'll hold back cause we'll be in public… You know I get. DO you remember your first time?" He asked as he set the package down While she bent over to pick up their children, giving him a nice view of her butt. " Nope don't seem to recall Senpai might haft to beat it into me" She winked at him teasingly. "Mmm, don't temp me Mina…" He looked at her dangerously, lust alredy forming in his eyes. " Come get me senpai. Before I grab my costume and head to the sweet shop." She grinned at him as she deftly ran into the house carrying her children with her as she evaded him.

(Year 2)

"Blow out the candles Nana, Ikura." Minako smiled as Shinjiro wrapped an arm around her waist, his lips resting at her neck which had smothered with kisses. " Two years…. I guess Akihiko was right…" Shinjiro spoke lowly. Nanami had her mothers dark red brown eyes and dark hair all around her head and was already becoming a trouble maker, Which didn't surpise him…Hell Nana would probly be of the fool arcana as well… And Ikura had his misty blue eyes and was more gentle and quiet, shy and problem was that she was real smart… He assumed that she is the priestess, that much Is right but …

"You look worried Shinji? Something wrong?" Minako looked at him concerned at him. " I know you vanquished the dark hour…But I can't help but I wonder what their persona's are? I mean Castor and I had finally fixed the situoin …" He glanced at her, giving her the look. "Don't worry about it Shinjiro, I didn't see any coffins the nights we been togher plus our friends who aren't persona users. Hidetoshi? Rio and Kenji? Duh. Come on now it our little girls birthday." Minako grabbed his beanie and placed it on Nana's head. "Hey come now she a girl." Shinjiro tried to take it back but Nana started to cry. "Ok…." Shinjiro looked at his daughter as his wife started laughing. "She's such a tomboy…." He rolled his eyes. Ikura started to tuck on Minako's headphones. "I'm sorry Sweetheart, but a very special friend made these for me and I am not giving these up…Here" Minako took her S.E.E.S braclet off and placed it on her head. "At least her heads big enough…" Minako smiled as she took in the details of what remind of her family.

(Year 3)

Minako was lying on the ground… Her body growing numb, she felt something pooling around her body and a sick and yet odd face filled her vision. "Hey there…remember me? I'm you…" It was a woman who looked similar to Minako, but had a sick and twisted look about her. " Don't worry about your kids…They'll be strong enough I'm sure, You gotten weaker…The seal after all released me. And now. You…you have a new fate for you." The Minako look alike pulled the headphones off Minako. "See ya later sweetheart, your man's coming and he's not happy." The Minako grinned savagely as she vapored into the darkness.

"Minako!" Shinjiro fell to his knee's, pulling his wife into his arms , cleaning the blood slipping form her mouth. "Shin..Shinji…. The girls." Minako spoke slowly. " Hey. Minako lets get you to a hospitable. Don't you fucking die on me." Shinjiro picked her up began running. "Shinji…. I…am…tired….please…" Minako struggled to stay awke and fell into her forever slumber. "NO MINAKO.!" Shinjiro holwed into the night and he saw the sight of coffins around him. "Fine…I get it Minako…" He picked his wife up and walked away mournfully, preparing what he'd haft to say to his fellow S.E.E.S members.


End file.
